thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Howard the Duck
History Howard the Duck was born on Duckworld, a planet in another dimension, where intelligent life evolved from waterfowl. Duckworld is apparently an alternate Earth, and resembles mankind's Earth in an astounding number of ways, including the fact that ducks speak English. Very little is known about Howard's past on Duckworld. Indeed, there are conflicting accounts as to the circumstances surrounding his disappearance. Howard vanished from his home world when the power hungry demon Thog the Nether-Spawnused his magic to cause the interdimensional Cosmic Axis to shift. Howard was dislodged from his home dimension and dropped into the middle of theFlorida Evergladeson our Earth at the site of this world's Nexus of All Realities, a place from which travel to all other dimensions is said to be possible. In an effort to set the Cosmic Axis right and return home, the reluctant Howard joined with Korrek the barbarian, who also came from another dimension, the young Earth-born sorceress Jennifer Kale,Dakimh the Enchanter, and the Man-Thing. The battle against Thog ended for Howard when he fell off the other-dimensionalStepping Stones of Oblivion and landed back on our Earth in the city of Cleveland, Ohio. In Cleveland, Howard first met the young life model Beverly Switzler when they were both menaced by the costumed criminal accountant Pro-Rata. Howard and Beverly escaped and began living together. Their relationship lasted a long time, but is now apparently over. Although Howard has attempted to live as normal a life as possible, considering that he is a talking duck on a world of human beings, he has continually run afoul, so to speak, of various unusual menaces, most notably his arch nemesis Doctor Bong. However through cleverness, persistence, and good luck, Howard has always managed to defeat or escape his adversaries. Howard came to public notoriety when he became a candidate for the United States presidency on a very minor party ticket. However the general populace refused to believe that Howard is a real talking duck, thinking of him instead as a dwarf in a duck suit, and the public dismissed his candidacy as a joke. Howard has chosen to make the world of humans his home. Dakimh the Enchanter has predicted that Howard has a major role to play in the destiny of the multiverse, and that role may still involve more adventures in Howard's future. Powers and Abilities Powers Howard possesses no known superhuman or superduck powers. Abilities Howard has some knowledge of the little known martial art called Quak-Fu, and hence is a surprisingly formidable opponent in hand-to-hand combat. The Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange has also briefly tutored Howard in the mystic ways, indicating even those of Duckworld possess magical potential. Under his mental guidance, Howard was capable of conjuring the Vapors of Valtorr, the Shield of the Seraphim, use transformation enchantments and even utilize another Eye of Agamotto and Cloak of Levitation along with his own garb for Howard the Duck, which the duck was able to command, despite his lack of Sorcerer Supreme title, though ultimately declining to study as Strange's apprentice. Strength level Howard possesses the normal avian strength of a duck of his age, height, and build who engages in exercise only when he feels like it. Trivia Howard The Duck is a leader of Senitles of Prime. Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Allies Category:Men Category:Character Category:Non-human Category:High council of Eternity Category:Adults Category:Anthropomorphism Category:North American characters Category:Titular Characters